Agencia Akatsuki
by MawiUzumaki
Summary: Sakura Haruno, Karin Uzumaki e Hyuga Hinata... Son tres chicas muy alocadas y pervertidas. El sexo... Es su especialidad. Un día como cualquier otro, conocen a un hombre mucho mayor que ellas, ofreciéndoles entrar a la agencia de modelajes Akatsuki. Que no es más que una farsa. Es una sociedad donde se disfruta del sexo 24/7.
1. Capítulo 1

El viernes era otro de esos días aburridos en el colegio. Menos mal se acercaba el fin de semana.

–Suspiro–No es lo mismo sin ellos… Naruto y Sasuke. Mis mejores amigos en todo el mundo, desaparecieron así de la nada, hace tres años… Los viejos comentan que los han secuestrados, aún sus padres los buscan con desesperación. Se fueron sin decir "adiós"

Como sí les hubieran robado el alma…

He cambiado mucho desde que se fueron… Ahora soy amiga de Hinata y Karin… Esas malditas perras, las adoro tanto.

Pero me fui más allá de la historia. Volvamos.

Ese viernes en la tarde, decidí ir de compras con ellas luego del fastidioso colegio. Nada fuera de lo normal. Nos compramos vestidos súper sexys. Nunca se sabe cuándo se va de fiesta. Sobre todo en este caso…

–Vamos a comer helado, yo invito.

– ¿Con quién te has tenido que acostar para obtener esa cantidad dinero? –Me jode Hinata. Ella es de ese tipo de chicas rudas.

Le guiño el ojo en respuesta.

–Ok, vamos Hinata. –Dice Karin arrebatándome el dinero de las manos.

Ambas se fueron, y decidí separar una mesa para charlar más con las chicas. Miro a mí alrededor, y al frente de mi mesa hay dos tipos vestidos en saco y corbata con lentes oscuros. Muerdo mi labio inferior. Me parecen tan sensuales los hombres vestidos de esa manera. Uno de ellos es pelinegro, con el cabello alborotado, me gustaría tocarlo; y el otro tiene el cabello plateado, perfectamente peinado hacia atrás. Miran directamente al lugar en donde estoy sentada. Sé por experiencia que hablan de mí… Me observan detalladamente. Se comienzan a colorar mis mejillas.

Esta situación se ha vuelto muy incómoda

En ese momento me sentí un poco avergonzada. ¡Pero qué más da! Pasé saliva por mi garganta, acomodé mi falta, para que tengan mejor vista, apoyé mis codos sobre la mesa, para que resalten mis tetas sobre el uniforme del colegio.

¡Qué momento más sensual!

Siento pequeñas punzadas en mi corazón, siento mi abdomen contraído.

Pero llegan mis putas y dañan mi fantasía.

– Toma, Sakura. –Me entregan mi helado de chocolate.

– Gracias, Hinata.

– ¿Qué tanto es lo que miras? Estas colorada, y esa pose…

–Me sonrojo aún más– Miren disimuladamente los tipos del al frente.

Karin se sonroja más rápido que yo, parece un jitomate, se saca los anteojos.

–Joder, Sakura… Están como para follarlos en un hotel. –Comentó Karin, totalmente sorprendida. A ella le gustan los hombres mayores, como por ejemplo… El profesor Kakashi. Es normal escucharla hablar así.

El pelinegro se levanta de la mesa, saca un cigarrillo, y comienza a marcar números en su móvil. Mientras lo admiro desde lejos, me pregunto ¿qué se podrá hacer con un hombre así? –Mi subconsciente suelta una carcajada. – Mucho se puede hacer…

El de cabello color plateado, da unos pasos. – Camina de forma elegante. – Se dirige a nuestra mesa. – Oh, Joder…

Puedo sentir su aroma, ese perfume… Me está volviendo loca.

–Buenas tardes, hermosas señoritas. –Nos saludó con esa voz gruesa y masculina. Me derrito.

Todas respondimos a la vez. "Buenas tardes" y nos sonrojamos. Excepto Hinata.

– Mi nombre es Hidan, de la agencia de modelaje Akatsuki.

Karin va a explotar.

–Disculpen mi atrevimiento, pero ustedes son unas chicas muy guapas. –Sonríe.

Su sonrisa es tan sensual.

–No se preocupe, señor Hidan… Gracias por el cumplido. –Agradece Hinata, ya que al parecer es la única que está serena. No sé de donde ella saca esa calma. Sé que por dentro lo quiere estrangular.

–Aquí os dejo mi tarjeta de presentación. Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar. –Se inclina, y nos da una a cada una. Se despide con una sonrisa que me ha matado.


	2. Capítulo 2

Hemos quedado embobadas con semejante bombón.

– ¿Qué ha sido esto? –Pregunta Hinata mirándonos de manera sarcástica.

– Ese tipo quiere sexo salvaje. – Comenta Karin.

Yo me quedo en silencio. Es gracioso oír a mi pelirroja hablando así.

– Sakura, el de "Akatsuki" te ha dejado sin palabras. ¿O qué? –Hinata, me saca de mi fantasía.

– No, no es eso.

– Debo admitirlo, a mí también me ha derretido. –Comenta Hinata, ladeando la cabeza. ¡Qué raro es verla así!

– ¿Qué querrá con nosotras? –Pregunto.

(…)

Luego de ese momento tan raro, debo decir. Cada una regresó a su casa. No me he quedado quieta, de repente siento que lo debo llamar. Me acuesto boca arriba en mi cama, viendo el techo. Sería interesante sí lo llamo. Lo haré.

Me decido y lo llamo. El teléfono suena dos veces. Contesta.

– Buenas noches, Hidan de Akatsuki.

– Hola, señor Hidan… –Digo titubeando. –Soy Sakura Haruno. ¿Cuándo cree que me pueda dar una vuelta en la agencia de modelajes?

– Me parece que es usted la hermosa chica de cabellos rosados. ¿Me equivoco?

– La misma. – Me sonrojo.

– Estoy muy interesado en usted, señorita Sakura Haruno… Por favor, sí quiere y/o puede, pasar a las nueve de la noche, precisamente hoy tenemos una pequeña reunión semi-formal, donde asistirán todos los miembros.

– Será todo un placer.

– De acuerdo, la espero con sus dos amigas. Nos vemos.

He quedado pasmada. Yo… Sakura, iré a una elegante tertulia con unos tipos que ni conozco.

No demoro en caer a tierra. Aún soy menor… Diecisiete años. –Me reprocha mi subconsciente. –Lo más seguro pidan permiso para padres y todas esas mariconadas que no son para nada importantes; pero ya que. Esta noche al menos quiero follar con el hombre que conocí.

En eso me llama Hinata, interrumpiendo mis sucios pensamientos.

– ¡Hinata!

– ¿Vas a ir?

– ¿A dónde?

– A la reunión de los Akatsuki.

–Me sonrojo. – Sólo si tú vas.

– Karin no asistirá. Ella… Ya sabes. –Tosió para aclarar su voz. –Está en sus lecciones de matemáticas con el profesor Kakashi.

Oh… Karin, no se ha podido aguantar.

–Bien… Pasaré por ti. –Me dice con seguridad.

Hinata no tardó en llegar a mi casa; vive a unas cuantas cuadras. Actuando como una niña santa, con esa pinta convenció a mis padres. Como siempre… Con la excusa de hacer tarea en su casa. –Sonrío malvadamente.

En un pequeño maletín, meto unos tacones plateados y un vestido rojo, con un escote que me queda perfecto.

– Somos unas putas. –Comenta Hinata. – ¿Cómo aceptas a un tipo que conociste hoy en la tarde?

– Vamos… ¿No te gustaría pasar la noche con alguno de esos tipos elegantes?

Ella rueda sus ojos y esboza una sonrisa con picardía. Salimos de mi casa, y vamos a la de ella. Vive en una casa grande. Supongo que su familia es adinerada.

Apenas entramos se empieza a desnudar. Joder… Hinata está buenísima.

– ¿Qué? –Se da cuenta de que la lujurio en mi mente.

– No, nada. –Le doy una nalgada. Ella se sonroja.

Procedemos a ponernos nuestros elegantes vestidos. Hinata lleva un hermoso vestido negro, que tapa su muslo izquierdo y deja al descubierto el derecho. Resaltando sus curvas, su trasero y sus enormes tetas. La envidio.

Nos maquillamos un poco, y estábamos listas.

Llamamos un taxi, y fuimos a la dirección que estaba escrita en la tarjeta. El taxista paró en frente de una gran mansión color blanco y una enorme cerca negra. Joder…

El jardín está lleno de flores, hermosas rosas rojas.

Pagamos el taxi, nos bajamos. Tocamos el timbre. Y la cerca se abrió automáticamente.

¡Qué impresionante! Parezco toda una pequeña niña.

–Más te vale que hayas traído lindas bragas, Sakura.

Le sonrío a mi amiga. Pues claro que he traído lindas bragas.

Al ingresar a la mansión, los mayordomos llevan la cara tapada con una máscara blanca. Qué raro. El salón principal está forrado con terciopelo, grandes cuadros que parecen del renacimiento; y una gran escalera que conduce así dos pasillos. Akatsuki… Parece que me agrada.

En seguida Hidan me localiza, y nos toma del brazo. Como todo un jefazo.

– Qué bueno que hayan venido. Adelante, vamos a saludar a Yahiko. Pain, para ustedes.

Él no dejaba de ver el escote de Hinata. Claro, su enorme busto desconcentra a cualquiera, incluso a mi.

Nos llevó a una oficina, de donde salió una mujer rubia. Qué raro… –Me echo una carcajada.

Entramos. Hay un hombre de cabello naranja, con muchas perforaciones, que se le ven muy bien. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso todos los hombres de Akatsuki están guapos? Y "Pain" ¿Qué onda con su sobrenombre? ¿No significa dolor en inglés? –Me estremezco.

–Yahiko sonrió. –Buen trabajo… Ve por tu recompensa.

Hidan nos soltó y salió de la oficina ¡Ha! ¿Recompensa? Ese Pain lo ha tratado como a un perro.

– Niñas… Vengan por aquí. –Toma a Hinata por la cintura. –Tienen que firmar un contrato de confidencialidad, para ser parte de Akatsuki.

Nos explicó que Akatsuki es una sociedad de modelos, donde escogen personas que sean guapas, blah, blah. Pura mierda. No escuche ni la mitad de lo que dijo.

"Lo que hacemos en este lugar, se queda aquí" –Recalcó mucho esa frase.

Sin leer ni un poco, accedí. ¿Qué podía perder? Lo he firmado. Menos mal no preguntan por los padres. Uf… De lo que me he salvado.

De la nada, entran dos tipos a la oficina. Les llaman "Los gemelos Zetsu" Ok. Me he equivocado. No todos en Akatsuki son guapos.

Hinata se queda sola con Pain dentro de la oficina. Vamos Hinata. Se fuerte.

Los gemelos me agarran por ambas manos. En el salón hay dos tronos. Hay un chico pelinegro y otro rubio, con mascaradas para ocultar sus rostros y coronas de oro, con piedras preciosas incrustadas. Me impresiona tanto lujo. ¿Quiénes serán esos tipos?

– ¿Quiere un poco de vino, señorita? –Me pregunta el Zetsu negro.

– Eh… Sí, por favor.

Sacan una copa, de no sé dónde. Y me sirven. Sabe muy bien. De todas las fiestas a las que he ido, este licor es el mejor.


	3. Capítulo 3

_**En la oficina de Pain…**_

– ¿Así qué… Eres Hinata?

– Y tú, Pain…

Él se le acerca por detrás y besa su cuello, le da pequeñas mordidas.

– ¿Será correcto que el jefe se meta con alguien menor? – dice con sarcasmo Hinata.

– No le veo el problema, señorita Hyuga…

Agarra sus tetas entre sus manos, haciendo que la chica se sonroje. Y comienza a jugar con ellas, moverlas suavemente, mientras clava sus dientes en su hombro derecho.

– Señor Yahiko… – masculla Hinata, con algo de placer.

– No acostumbro hacer esto, señorita Hinata. Pero veo que es usted un buen potencial. –Ella arquea su ceja. – Hoy sentirá el dolor… El dolor del placer.

Ella se estremeció al oír esas palabras. Pero no tuvo tiempo para eso. Él le dio la vuelta y empezó a besar sus labios. Podía sentir las perforaciones de Pain punzar en su delicada piel; sus lenguas se rozaban, creando un ambiente más caliente.

Pain mete su dedo índice en la boca de Hinata.

– Vamos nena…

Y baja sus bragas con la mano libre. Saca el dedo de su boca, y lo introduce dentro de su sexo. Ella dio un fuerte gemido. Era algo tan erótico.

– ¿Eres virgen?

Hinata se sonrojo como un tomate. Algo no muy común en ella.

– Si…

– Perfecto… siempre he querido hacer esto con una virgen.

El bajo cuidadosamente la cremallera de su vestido. Podía apreciar aún más sus voluptuosos pechos. La sentó en su escritorio.

Le dio un largo beso, y siguió bajando hasta sus pezones; los lamía y mordisqueaba. El placer los tenía embriagados.

Pain sentía su erección empujando fuera de sus pantalones. Era algo que fácilmente se podía notar. Él desabrochó el botón de su pantalón, dejándola salir. Hinata se sorprendió, es de un muy buen tamaño. Se le contrajo el abdomen, probablemente eso le duela.

Él tomó la mano de Hinata, y la pasó por su sexo repetidas veces.

– Ya ves cómo me tienes… como una roca. – dijo con picardía. – ¿Lista?

La echó para atrás, e introdujo su duro sexo dentro de Hinata. Está muy apretada. Se mueve lentamente, repetidas veces. Ella gimotea de placer.

– ¿Estas bien?

Ella asiente con la cabeza. Y él la embiste más fuerte; siente esa corriente eléctrica recorriendo por su cuerpo, la hace estremecer. Llega al orgasmo, da un fuerte grito.

(…)

– Sabes bien lo que haces. – comenta Hinata aun jadeando.

–Él sonríe. – Claro que sé lo que hago. Esta vez decidí no ser tan malo contigo…

– El dolor del placer. ¡Ha!

– Verás que más tarde te va a doler. Solo mira tu sangre… –señala sus muslos.

"_Oh por dios…" –Pensó Hinata al ver sus muslos con un poco de sangre. _

– Venga, vamos a pasar la noche juntos… Ya no te haré más daño.

_**Sakura en el salón principal…**_

Zetsu me presenta a dos grandes artistas. Sasori, un marionetista y Deidara un experto en artes plásticas; dentro de la charla entran en discusiones sobre el arte, yo soy muy ajena a ese tema. El pelirrojo Sasori de la Arena Roja, parece un chico de mi edad. Me agrada. Mientras tanto Deidara parece un tipo de veinte y tantos años con carácter explosivo.

– ¿Y bueno… señorita Sakura, qué edad usted tiene? – Pregunta Sasori

– Eh… diecisiete. –Digo algo nerviosa; con miedo a que me echen por ser menor.

– Uhm… La misma edad de los señoritos. –musita Deidara.

– ¿Señoritos?

En eso Sasori se le acerca a Deidara como si fuera a decirle un secreto, y este asiente con la cabeza. Ni idea de lo que se estarán susurrando.

– ¿Otro trago? – Me pregunta Sasori.

– Sí, por favor.

Con mucha elegancia, el pelirrojo abre la botella de champán y me sirve una copa. Luego comenzaron a hablar sobre el arte de la música. Le doy un sorbo a mi copa, sabe muy bien.

En eso se nos une un tipo que puede ser mi papá. Le pongo unos cuarenta y tantos. Un viejo pálido de cabello largo, se llama Orochimaru. Cambian de tema. Pero no sé exactamente de qué hablan…

Mi cuerpo… está caliente. ¿Será qué me he emborrachado tan rápido? Me siento medio aturdida en el gran sillón de terciopelo.

Luego de un rato llega el viejo Orochimaru y me carga a sus espaldas. Sube por las escaleras, y me lleva a una habitación iluminada por luz de vela.

Qué tétrico.

Dentro de la habitación hay una gran cama, más grande que una matrimonial. Ahí está acostada Hinata.

– ¡Hinata! – Grito para despertarla. Bueno… Sí es que está dormida.

Orochimaru tapa mi boca con su mano. – Cállate, cariño… Así será mejor. –Retiro su mano de mi boca, quien sabe que cochinada habrá tocado.

Llegan los gemelos Zetsu y se llevan a Hinata cargando. ¿¡Por qué me separan de ella!?

El viejo me tira en la cama y me amordaza. Ata mis manos y mis piernas. ¿Pero qué mierda le sucede a este? ¿Pretende hacerme daño? ¡Oh no! (…)

– ¿¡Pero qué te pasa, viejo pedófilo!? –Le grito.

– No me debería llamar así, señorita Sakura. –Sonríe.

Me coloca un antifaz en los ojos. No veo una mierda.

– Señorita Sakura… Necesito que me responda algo. ¿Es usted virgen?


	4. Capítulo 4

¡Ha! ¿Para qué necesita saber esto el viejo Orochimaru? ¡Lo sabía, él es un pedófilo!

Me sonrojo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio amordaza a una chica y le pregunta sí es virgen…? En verdad esto da algo de miedo. No. No quiero hacer nada con un tipo como él.

– Señorita Sakura… Me va a contestar. ¿Es usted virgen?

– ¿Para qué lo quiere saber?

– Es un requisito saberlo.

Suspiro para recobrar el aliento. La verdad no me gusta hablar mucho acerca mi virginidad. A veces siento que se la regalé a alguien que no se la merecía.

– No, no lo soy. – Paso saliva por mi garganta. Siento como se coloran mis mejillas.

– Buena chica…

Me deja aquí acostada, temblando del miedo. Sin embargo caliente por los tragos.

Escucho voces…

_Aquí está… joven amo, Sakura Haruno. La que me ha pedido._

_Bien… Orochimaru. _

No logro distinguir la voz. Lucho por quitarme el antifaz, quiero ver…

– Señorita Sakura, coopere, por favor. – Me advierte el pedófilo.

Oigo unos cuantos pasos… Hay alguien detrás de mí. ¡Maldición! Rompe mi vestido rojo de una, quedando solo con las bragas puestas. Tanto que me ha costado…

Me da una fuerte nalgada a mano abierta. Auch… Grito de dolor. Comienza a amasar mis tetas, con unas manos frías, juega con mis pezones logrando que estén erectos. Jadeo un poco.

Me vuelve a azotar. Este tipo ha de ser algún puto sádico. Se tira sobre mí; puedo sentir su erección empujando hacía mis caderas. ¡Joder… Esto es grande! Comienza a morder el lóbulo de mi oreja fuertemente, si sigue así me dejará sin oreja. Siento su respiración en mi cuello. Me excita mucho. Gimo y me vuelve a pegar en el trasero. Protesto por ello. No quiero que me pegue.

– ¡Oye! – exclamo adolorida.

Se retira de encima de mí por unos segundos y vuelve. Me tapa la boca con un pedazo de tela. Mierda. Creo que se enojó por andar de respondona.

Corta mis bragas con una tijera. Este tipo no tiene compasión, con lo poco de mesada que me dan, y viene a destrozar toda mi ropa.

Empieza a hacer círculos alrededor de mi clítoris con sus largos y fríos dedos. Siento mi abdomen contraído, totalmente embriagada en el placer. Ingresa algo frío y rígido dentro de mi sexo, lo mueve suavemente. Jadeo lo poco que puedo. Me vuelve a azotar. Y comienza a mover el objeto rápidamente el objeto dentro de mí. ¿Pretende partirme en dos? – Ah~ – gimo. He alcanzado el orgasmo. Ahogo un grito.

Me toca una nalga y frota su mano. Me penetra brutalmente. Doy un fuerte alarido. Esto duele… Las embestidas se vuelven violentas, agarra mi coleta y tira de él hacía atrás. Coloca un vibrador en mi punto más sensible. Me hace llorar. Joder… Literalmente me hace llorar. Las lágrimas brotan por mis mejillas. Y aquí viene el segundo orgasmo.

Sentí sus últimas embestidas. Se retira y me quita la tela de la boca.

Estoy jadeando del placer… Esto ha sido impresionante. Pero no paro de llorar… ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no paro de llorar?

En ese instante entra Orochimaru a la habitación, me quita el antifaz y desata mis piernas y manos. Me duele todo.

Restriego mis ojos. Estoy somnolienta. Me da una sábana para que cubra mi desnudez.

– ¿Se siente bien, señorita Sakura?

No le respondo, y me acurruco en la sábana. Tengo que procesar lo que me ha pasado. Me siento humillada, violada… pero a la vez no. Será porque no vi nada… Se sintió bien, pero mal… cierro lentamente mis ojos y quedo profundamente dormida.


	5. Capítulo 5

Sábado por la mañana.

Me duele todo mi cuerpo, ese tipo me ha dado muy duro. Abro lentamente mis ojos, de veras me duele el trasero_. Joder…_ recuerdo que no tengo ropa puesta, estoy desnuda, aquel hombre al que Orochimaru llamó "joven amo" me la ha destrozado toda.

Miro a mí alrededor y hay una chica de cabello azul sentada en el borde de la cama. Me sonrojo. De una vez nota que estoy despierta y se da la vuelta viéndome el rostro.

– Señorita Haruno Sakura. – Saluda amablemente con una taciturna expresión. – Soy Konan.

– Buenos días, Konan. – Le contesto con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

– Aquí dejo su ropa; en aquella puerta está el cuarto del baño, por sí quiere bañarse. – Lo señala con su dedo. – Póngase algo de vestir y baje a desayunar.

– ¿Quién es "el joven amo"? – Pregunto con la esperanza de alguna respuesta.

Ella hace un gesto nada agradable. Como si fuera alguien que verdaderamente desprecia.

– No se nos permite hablar de ello, señorita; apúrese y baje a desayunar. – Se levanta de la cama y sale por la puerta.

_Maldición… Odio el misterio. _

Tratar de imaginarme lo que sucedió anoche es algo imposible. Fue un momento embriagador lleno de extrañas sensaciones que jamás había sentido… Debo admitir que me gustó. Pero tengo miedo, de solo pensar en ello mis ojos se tornan llorosos, mi dignidad destrozada. Menos mal no pude ver nada. Maldición. Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza.

Me levanto de la cama, y veo que la ropa está perfectamente doblada: una blusa roja sin mangas, vaqueros azules, bragas y sostén de mi talla. ¿Cómo supieron mi talla? Oh por dios… mí única prenda que sobrevivió al ataque de anoche fueron mis tacones.

Entro al baño, hay una gran bañera y una regadera. Esta vez opto por la regadera. Tomo el jabón, huele riquísimo, ha de ser un producto muy costoso. _Vamos, Sakura… Estamos en la mansión Akatsuki. _

Luego de un baño lleno de reflexiones y de productos costosos para el cuerpo y cuidado de la piel. Salgo al comedor, donde están todos los miembros sentados en una enorme mesa. Me recuerda a la famosa pintura _L'ultima cena. _

Pain está en el centro de la mesa, y del otro extremo hay un tipo con la cara tapada, ni idea de quién se trata. Me pregunto _qué fue de Hinata anoche…_

_¡Hinata!_ ¿Dónde está?

La busco con la mirada. Uf… Qué alivio, la localizo alado del viejo pedófilo Orochimaru y de Hidan. _Mierda…_ me pregunto sí le habrán hecho algo como lo que me hicieron.

Tomo asiento alado de Sasori de la Arena Roja y de Deidara el artista explosivo.

– Buenos días. – Me saluda Sasori seguido de una radiante sonrisa con sus labios. _Yo le doy…_

Le devuelvo la cálida sonrisa.

Llegaron los mayordomos enmascarados con varias bandejas de comida, vino y zumo de naranja.

Me siento algo avergonzada al escoger mi comida, Sasori se ofrece para servirme comida. Me sonrojo, él sí es un caballero. Seguro no como el maldito bastado que me folló anoche.

¡Waffles! Amo los waffles. Tomo un pedazo de forma muy tímida.

(…)

Luego del desayuno semi-formal, buffet. Los miembros se fueron a una reunión, y por fin me encuentro con Hinata.

– ¡Hinata! – La abrazo fuertemente. – No te vi en toda la noche, cariño.

– Estaba con Pain. – Sonríe.

– ¿Qué te hizo ese malparido?

– Nada que no me gustara.

_Joder… _Ahora que lo recuerdo. Hinata es virgen. ¿O era? ¡Mierda!

– ¿Qué te hizo? – insisto.

– Tuvimos sexo en su oficina, luego en una habitación.

¿Hinata diciendo eso? Oh, no me jodan. ¿No era ella de esas chicas rudas que no se dejaría tocar de ningún hombre que no fuera el hijo del presidente? Entro en shock.

– ¿Pero cómo fue eso, Hinata, te hizo algún daño? ¿Te azotó?

– Pero que es lo que dices… Fue la cosa más linda y erótica. Claro que no me azotó.

Sostengo sus hombros totalmente sorprendida. Ella me cuenta con detalles lo que hizo con el jefe, y yo le cuento mi horrible y excitante experiencia; se me salen un par de lágrimas.

– Ah… Sakura. A eso se le llama Sadomasoquismo, he leído que es una de las formas más sensuales y eróticas de tener sexo. ¿De qué te preocupas? ¿No eres tú la que siempre hace cosas nuevas?

_¡Maldición! A Hinata le lavaron el cerebro. _¿Cómo mierda sabe de todo eso? Siento como sí no la conociera. No puedo creer que en una sola noche haya cambiado de esa manera. Fue un error traerla a Akatsuki. No… Fue un error venir a Akatsuki. No es más que una agencia donde te violan todos los superiores.

De repente suena mi celular, así interrumpiendo mi discusión mental.

¡Es Karin!

– Sakura, ¡Maldita puta! –Me grita la pelirroja.

– ¡Karin! ¿Cómo la pasaste en tus clases?

Ella suspira.

– Horriblemente bien, me ha hecho gritar más allá del número cien. – se ríe. – Y qué hay de ti, cómo te fue en Akatsuki.

– Pues muy b… – Hinata me arrebata el celular y se va lejos.

Doy un gran suspiro para liberar la tensión. Miro hacia la derecha, y veo a Sasori con guapa sonrisa, parece un muñeco. Me reconforta verlo.

– ¿Qué sucede, Sakura? Anoche no estabas así. – Me sonrojo.

– Pues… Después que Orochimaru me llevó a la habitación… – Me detengo exasperadamente. – ¿Quién es el "amo"?

Sasori arquea una ceja de forma juguetona.

– No te puedo hablar de ello, Sakura. Lo siento. – Coloca su mano en mi cabeza y despeina mi cabello. – Eres hermosa, pequeño cerezo.

_¡Odio el misterio de este jodido lugar! De veras que saben guardar un secreto. Maldición. _

Sasori levanta mi rostro de modo que lo veo directamente a los ojos, _esos brillantes ojos marrones…_ Me da un corto beso en los labios.


	6. Capítulo 6

Estoy en shock… Esa rara escena con Sasori. ¿¡Pero qué carajos está sucediendo aquí!?

– Hoy es tu primer día en Akatsuki, hay mucho trabajo por hacer. – Se da la vuelta y se despide hondeando su mano despreocupadamente, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

_Oh_ Sasori de la Arena Roja…

En eso llega Hinata y me saca de mi momento en shock.

– Sakura, vamos a la casa de Karin.

– Sí, está bien, vamos.

Caminamos a través del gran salón, y abrimos la gran puerta principal. En ese instante aparecen tétricamente los gemelos Zetsu.

– ¿A dónde van señoritas?

– Ya nos retiramos, señores. Con permiso. – Lo trata de evadir. ¡Esa es mi Hinata! Damos unos cuantos pasos, apreciando el jardín principal lleno de rosas rojas.

Los hermanos Zetsu nos toman por el brazo.

–No se pueden retirar. – Comenta el Zetsu blanco en tono de burla.

_Mierda… _Lo que faltaba.

A Hinata no le gustó para nada la actitud de los gemelos, y no dudó en darle un back kick (patada trasera) en la entrepierna al que la tenía agarra. _¡Eso!_

Era de esperarse… El que se mete con Hinata, la sufre, es una cinta negra en artes marciales mixtas. (MMA)

El Zetsu blanco se retorcía del dolor, mientras el otro aún me tenía agarrada.

– ¿Qué acaso me golpearas a mi también? – Comenta el negro.

Pero antes que él dijera más, Hinata tenía su brazo alrededor de su cuello, dejándolo sin respiración.

– Vamos… nena… suéltame… no es broma, se tienen que quedar.

Ella se despojó de él, y entró a la mansión dando fuertes pisoteos, realmente está enojada. Yo la seguí.

Al entrar estaba el todo señor jefazo, pedófilo abusa-Hinata, alias Pain. Claramente pudo ver el espectáculo que formó su querida.

– Aún es muy temprano para irse. – Nos agarra los hombros. – Hay mucho por hacer hoy…

– Pain, yo… – Hinata titubea, y claramente la veo sonrojada. ¿Acaso se ha vuelto una Tsundere? _No me jodas… _

– Tranquila, preciosa, eso se le puede curar con un poco de hielo. – Sonríe lascivamente y se va.

En unos cuantos minutos regresa, y está parado en las escaleras del centro. Y misteriosamente aparecen todos los miembros de Akatsuki, hay tipos que ni había visto anoche. Atentos a escuchar lo que el patrón Pain diga.

– Ya como todos saben, hay mucho trabajo hoy… sé que ya lo he dicho, pero es necesario decirlo cuantas veces mejor. "Lo que hacemos en Akatsuki, se queda en Akatsuki." También volveré a recalcarles a los antiguos miembros que sí no tienen nada mejor que decir, mantengan la boca cerrada. El día de hoy, van a modelar los diseños del señor Madara Uchiha, posterior a eso, se hará una subasta. Por favor a los nuevos… – Se detiene y frunce el ceño. – Os pido que hagan lo que el señor pida. En unos minutos estarán llegando las limusinas. – Se da la vuelta, y sube por las escaleras del lado derecho.

Oh por dios… ¿Limusinas? ¿El Sir Madara Uchiha? Bien… Debo de estar alucinando. Los hermanos tenían razón, no nos podíamos retirar.

Tal y como el jefazo Pain lo dijo, llegaron cinco limusinas. _Wow… _Las clásicas Lincoln. Bajan los cinco choferes y nos conducen a ellas, elegantemente abriendo la puerta para que Hinata y yo entremos. Tiene un mini bar con champaña y vino tinto.

– Impresionante… ¿No crees? – Comento.

– Lo es. – Me responde con exasperación. _Ay…_ – Sí Karin supiera esto, nos querría matar.

– Le pasó por quedarse con el profesor Kakashi…

– Ella se buscará algún problema si sigue con él.

Asiento con la cabeza. – ¿Para qué te llamaba?

– Su tía la está volviendo loca, quería que la fuera a buscar para que se quedara en mi casa.

Por cierto… Karin es sobrina del presidente de Konoha, Minato, papá de Naruto. Ella odia a su tía Kushina, la mamá de Naruto; Hinata no sabe nada de esto pero… Karin mantenía una extraña relación con su primo, llena de lujuria y sexo desenfrenado. Un día Kushina los atrapo en plena acción y la reprendió de todas las formas posibles.

El chofer abre la puerta una vez más, y entra una curvilínea rubia de cabello lacio y ojos azules. El deseo de todo hombre.

Ella acomoda su largo cabello, y se presenta.

– Me llamo Ino Yamanaka, mucho gusto.

– Sakura.

– Hinata.

Ino nos da una fresca sonrisa, y vuelve a acomodar su cabello. Creo que la he visto en algún lado…

El chofer se sube a la Lincoln y la arranca.

– El viaje será un poco largo, señoritas; siéntanse cómodas, hay licor por sí desean. –Nos avisa el conductor. Presiona un botón y sale un televisor pantalla plana. – Pueden ver películas, el control está en la guantera.

Saco el control y se lo doy a la patrona Hinata, y pone una película de acción. Ino prefiere ver por la ventana, el lindo paisaje de las otras mansiones.

Me sirvo una copa de champán.

(…)

Luego que la película acabara, me doy cuenta de que estoy acostada encima de Hinata; me incorporo.

Ino nos mira.

– ¿Os conozco de algún lado?

– De la academia, tal vez. – Respondo rápidamente.

Repentinamente, el auto se detiene. Doy un vistazo por la ventana, y no me sorprende haber llegado a un lugar tan lujoso. Parece un teatro.

El chofer nos abre la puerta y bajamos. Los empleados nos reciben. Me siento alguien importante.

Observo los pasillos del teatro, el color negro predomina y tienen fotografías de mujeres desnudas muy guapas. Es intranquilizante.

Estamos todos parados enfrente de una gran puerta de _ébano_, llega un mayordomo y no las abre.

– Adelante.

Entramos, y hay un escritorio de madera exageradamente amplio, y hay un hombre sentado de espaldas en su silla giratoria, observando la ciudad de Konoha. Se voltea. Nos dirige una fuerte mirada.

– Tienen buen potencial. – Nos mira una por una. – También he traído chicas. – Dirige esa penetrante mirada a Pain, que no parece para nada asustado.

Él asintió con la mirada. Sir Madara se levanta de su escritorio.

– ¿Él ya está aquí? Yahiko.

– No señor… Llega en helicóptero en unos minutos.

–Bien… –Un incómodo silencio se irradia en la habitación por algunos segundos. – Vayan a arreglase.

El mismo mayordomo nos dirige a otra habitación, donde hay peinadoras con luces. Tal como las estrellas de cine. Miro a mi entorno, y hay un ropero con vestidos de todos los colores y estilos. Todos diseñados por un pobre diablo que trabaja para el Sir Madara.

E Imprevistamente aparece Konan, la mujer de expresión fría. Supongo que detrás de esa helada mirada hay un pasado muy feo. ¿Será que abusaron de ella aquí en Akatsuki?

– Pónganselos, los estilistas no tardaran en llegar.

Le hacemos caso a Konan y nos probamos los vestidos.

El mío es rojo pasión, con una sensual abertura cruzada, dejando mi espalda baja al descubierto. El de Hinata es color blanco, ajustado a su cuerpo, con un buen escote; perfecto para ella. Y el de Ino es color purpura, parece toda una princesa, sin tiras y con una larga cola, así mostrando sus largas y hermosas piernas.

Llegan los estilistas y nos arreglan el cabello, un toque de maquillaje a juego con nuestro vestuario y listas para salir al escenario.

Antes de salir me doy cuenta de que no estamos nosotras solas, hay dos chicas más. Una me parece realmente conocida… Tal vez en alguna revista, quien sabe. Después de todo son modelos.

(…)

Finalmente salgo al escenario, dando pasos firmes en mis tacones de seis centímetros. Las personas me aplauden, no se sí a mi o al diseño del señor Madara. Después de mi presentación salió Hinata y luego una de las chicas que no conozco.

– Hora de la subasta. Quítense la ropa. – Ordena Konan. – Y no se quiten los zapatos.

¿Por qué hay que quitarse la ropa? ¿Acaso desfilaremos en ropa interior? No hice más que obedecer a lo que Konan dijo y volvimos a salir al escenario las cinco.

Sale un hombre de largo cabello negro en esmoquin, con un micrófono en la mano.

– Buenas tardes, damas. –Nos señala. –Y caballeros. –Dan una oleada de aplausos y es cuando me doy cuenta de que este maldito lugar está lleno de hombres. – Su presentador de hoy es Kakuzu y solo pido que den su mejor oferta. – Sonríe lascivamente. _Joder… _

– Samui… –Presenta Kakuzu. Aparece una voluptuosa y curvilínea rubia de cabello corto. – ¿Cuánto por ella? Empieza la oferta, mil dólares.

Los hombres están dando sumas de dinero bastante considerables por esa tal "Samui" hasta que…

– ¡Diez! – Grita un moreno de cabello rubio, casi blanco.

– A la una…dos… tres… ¡Vendida a Darui! –Grita muy emocionado Kakuzu. – La siguiente es… Se sorprenderán amigos míos. –Suelta una carcajada. – ¡Temari del Desierto!

Me sorprendo. ¿Verdaderamente es Temari del Desierto? ¿Qué hace la hija del presidente de Suna en un lugar como este?

–La oferta inicial es de diez mil dólares, amigos. –dice Kakuzu con esa emoción que irradia de sus poros.

Las ofertas se vuelven cada vez más elevadas, la subasta está en su apogeo. Todos los hombres la desean, es la combinación perfecta; cuerpo perfecto y poder.

– ¡Cien mil! – Grita Sasori.

– Vendida a la una… a las dos… y a las… tres. ¡Para Sasori de la Arena Roja!

Me pregunto qué harán con nosotras. Tengo miedo… Las escenas de la noche del viernes vienen a mi mente. _Oh no…_

No me dieron mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, cuando mi mejor amiga, Hinata, estaba parada un paso al frente para ser subastada. Mierda.

– ¡Veinte mil! – Grita un hombre pelirojo.

– ¡Vendida a Nagato!

Estoy temblando como un maldito chihuahua, no se sí es por el frío de estar en ropa interior, o por los hombres gritando y ofertando. Por fortuna llamaron a Ino antes que a mí. Fue subastada por quince mil dólares.

– ¡Vendida a Deidara!

Y bueno… Aquí vengo yo.

– La última… Su nombre es Sakura Haruno. – Tengo el corazón en la garganta. – Oferta inicial mil dólares.

Me siento como un jodido objeto. Sí… Como cuando subastan artículos de valor, oír los gritos de los hombres haciendo ofertas de miles de dólares me resulta muy abrumador. La subasta se está volviendo más ardiente.

–Treinta mil.

–Treintaicinco

– ¡Cincuenta! – Grita un hombre con una máscara color naranja en su rostro.

– Uno… dos… tres… ¡Vendida al heredero Obito Uchiha!

¿¡Un heredero!?

(…)

Una vez pagada la subasta en efectivo, nos llevaron a un sótano. No a uno cualquiera. Es un gran pasillo lleno de grandes y oscuras habitaciones iluminadas por velas, creando un ambiente cada vez más sombrío. Tengo miedo…

El "heredero" me introduce en una de las habitaciones. Por suerte prendió la luz, así iluminando el cuarto. Hay una enorme cama, como la de anoche; está vestida de blanco.

–Sakura Haruno…–Menciona mi nombre de manera frívola, acariciando cada sílaba con su gruesa voz.

– ¿Para qué era la subasta? – Yo y mi curiosidad.

– Para una fundación de caridad que promueve mi padre, el señor Madara…

_Wow… _Él es el hijo de Sir Madara. Toso para aclarar mi voz. Ya sé porque es el "heredero"

– ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? – Mis mejillas comienzan a ganar color.

– La subasta consiste en que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera contigo en tres horas. Tranquila… No te haré daño.

¿¡Tres horas!?

– En verdad… yo no pienso hacer nada contigo. – Abre uno de los cajones de la cómoda y saca una cuerda. Paso saliva por mi garganta, un millón de pensamientos pasan por mi mente.


	7. Capítulo 7

– Separa las piernas a la altura de los hombros y levanta tus brazos por encima de la cabeza. – Le obedezco, no sé de lo que es capaz.

Con la soga en mano, camina hacia mí y comienza a enredar la soga en mis muñecas y hace un nudo muy fuerte de modo que no puedo mover mis brazos. Baja un poco su máscara y se inclina dándome un beso con suma delicadeza en el cuello. Me eriza.

– Oh… señorita Haruno. – Susurra a mi oído. – Ya sé porque la han elegido… Es usted una hermosa chica.

Sus palabras hacen que mi corazón se acelere de manera desenfrenada. Me dará un paro cardíaco.

– Señor Uchiha…

– Dígame.

– ¿Es usted a quien llaman "amo"?

Suelta una carcajada. – No, señorita. No soy yo…

Vuelve a caminar hacia la cómoda, apreciando mi cuerpo a través de su del único agujero de su anaranjada máscara. De otro cajón, saca un antifaz negro.

_Oh mierda… Lo que pasará aquí no será para nada bonito. _Me advierte mi subconsciente.

Con alargados pasos vuelve hasta donde está parada. Me observa detalladamente durante algunos segundos. Parpadeo varias veces algo confundida; y en verdad lo estoy. Se vuelve a inclinar y me coloca el antifaz y todo se vuelve oscuro, tal y como aquella vez.

– No creo que debería andar preguntando por el "amo" – Vuelve a mostrar esa frívola y gruesa voz llena de poder y arrogancia. – Tenga cuidado señorita… él es muy peculiar en sus gustos. Una de sus cosas favoritas es azotar cuando se ponen de chillonas.

Mi respiración se vuelve dificultosa, creo que voy a colapsar. Obito ha sido la única persona que me ha hablado de él. Tomo una bocanada de aire para asimilar la situación.

En fracciones de segundo escucho las aspas de un helicóptero. Recuerdo el incómodo silencio en la oficina del señor Madara.

– _¿Él ya está aquí? Yahiko._

– _No señor… Llega en helicóptero en unos minutos. _

Los minutos parecen horas. Quiero entender por qué hay tanto misterio. Me volveré loca. Tengo deseos de saber quién es ese tipo. "el amo" pst… Vaya sobrenombre.

El "heredero" me toma de ambos brazos y me lleva a la cama.

– Acuéstate.

Sigo sus órdenes. Con mis sentidos agudizados, siento que viene a mí, con una especie de cadenas, lo sé por el ruido que hacen. Me corta la soga.

– No te muevas o te haré lo mismo que hace el amo. – Se echa a reír.

Y me coloca unos grilletes, al menos no me cortan la circulación. Baja un poco más y coloca otras en los tobillos.

– Sí, debí ponerte unas al principio, pero no las encontraba.

Ruedo los ojos a través de mi antifaz. Que tonto.

Oigo la puerta abrirse. Mierda. Mi corazón se quiere salir. Siento una corriente eléctrica corriendo por mi cuerpo. ¿Excitación? ¿Miedo? ¡Adrenalina!

– Señor… – Saluda Obito con reverencia.

Ahora soy todo oído.

– Aquí está… La belleza de cabello rosado.

Cierran la puerta de madera bruscamente. Puta madre… ¡Ahora sí empezará lo feo! Y espontáneamente estaba el amo sobre mí, acariciando mi semidesnudo cuerpo con sus frías manos.

Besa y mordisquea mi cuello con vehemencia. Sube un poco más y siento sus labios contra los míos, me besa. Su lengua roza la mía de manera tan provocativa; muerde mi labio inferior con mucha fuerza. Trato de no soltar ni un quejido.

Mete mi mano izquierda en mi bragas, comienza a jugar con mi punto débil; ahogo un gemido. Baja un poco más e ingresa uno de sus dedos en mí. Estoy mojada, y él lo sabe.

Escucho una sonrisa pervertida, con algo de arrogancia con una pizca de _"Lo he logrado, como siempre". _

Desliza mi ropa interior por mis piernas y coloca un vibrador en mi clítoris. Siento esos choques electrizantes a través de mis piernas._ ¡_Ahh_!… _ No aguanto. No, no puedo chillar; sí lo hago me podría ir muy mal…

Repentinamente se incrementan las vibraciones. Y ya no puedo con esto… Lloriqueo de placer dejando explotar el orgasmo que estaba tratando de interrumpir.

Oigo otra risa, pero esta es un poco burlona. Mis mejillas comienzan a arder de rubor.

– ¡Oh! Señorita Sakura, es usted toda una traviesa. ¿¡Quién lo diría!?

¡Es Obito Uchiha! Pensé que se había retirado. Mierda. Sí antes me sentía humillada, ahora no sé cómo me siento.

– ¡Señor Obito Uchiha! – Grito nerviosa y sorprendida.

– ¡Cállate! No te ordené a hablar.

_Joder… _

Suena un latigazo al aire; en un nanosegundo, el cuero de la fusta está rozando mi delicada piel blanca. Grito de dolor.

– ¡Qué te calles de una buena vez! – Me vuelven a azotar.

Quiero salir corriendo. No puedo. ¡Estoy atada! Maldición…

– Acabe con ella de una buena vez. Está asustada. – Le ordena el "heredero" al "amo".

Imprevistamente, me penetran con fuerza, dando unas fuertes embestidas y azotes. _Oh… Sus malditas embestidas son como estar en un toro mecánico. _Gimoteo ante sus arremetidas.

Obito vuelve a reírse exageradamente.

– Vamos ¿Es todo lo que puede hacer? ¡Haz que se corra!

Vuelve a colocar el vibratorio en mi clítoris mientas sus embestidas están en su apogeo. _Moriré. _No puedo más me voy a venir…

Suelto un fuerte gemido, así culminando el mejor orgasmo que he tenido en toda la vida.

Joder… Esto sí que ha sido muy intenso, me siento bastante satisfecha y humillada. _¿Humillada? ¿Por qué? Sí te han dado la follada de la vida. –_No, no. Yo creo que tengo algo que se llama dignidad. – _¿Dignidad? Si eso fue destruido ayer en la noche, en la Mansión Akatsuki._

Respiro hondo para procesar este suceso; estas malditas sensaciones que jamás había sentido_. Oh, Akatsuki… Haz despertado mi lado sádico y pervertido. _Aunque en verdad quisiera salir corriendo de este lugar. Para ser sincera… No me quiero ir sin antes saber quién es el "amo" además de los lujos y ese tipo de cosas. Tengo la cabeza revuelta.

Se vuelve a cerrar la puerta de madera. Obito camina hacia mí, y me quita el antifaz. Parpadeo un poco para aclarar mi vista.

– Es usted muy ruidosa y problemática. –Me susurra, yo me sonrojo mucho. Él ha presenciado como me han cogido.

Rodea sus manos en mi cara. – Quisiera follármela en este instante. Pero no puedo, ya usted tiene dueño y su nombre marcado en su piel. – Se da la vuelta y se retira.

Y vuelven a dejarme sola, desnuda y recién follada. ¡Qué caballerosos los hombres de Akatsuki!

_**Hinata con Nagato y Pain…**_

– Hinata Hyuga… No sabe cuánto la estuve deseando todo el día.

Ella sonríe lascivamente y da un gruñido con una pizca de arrogancia. Ella sabía que tenía el jefazo a sus pies… Pero no sabe qué tanto.

Camina hacia él, que está sentado en el borde de la cama.

– Vamos cariño… No quiero ser malo contigo. –Le devuelve la sonrisa.

– Demuestra lo que tienes. – Se arrodilla y le da unas palmaditas al bulto de la entrepierna de él.

– Sentirás el dolor… ¡Jodida chiquilla!

Nagato sale por la puerta, debido a la tensa situación.

– ¡Nagato! Oye… Regresa. – grita Pain.

El pelirrojo vuelve a entrar. No con un gesto de buenos amigos.

– ¿Qué?

– Quiero que seas parte de esto, amigo. – Se levanta y camina hacia su amigo y le coloca una mano en el hombro. – Ella es asombrosa.

– Pero Yahiko… Sabes que…

– ¿Konan? – Se echa a reír. – Vamos… Es solo un poco de diversión.

Pain toma a Hinata por la espalda, desabrochando su sostén. Ella lo desliza por sus brazos y lo tira al aire sin cuidado.

Él agarra una de sus tetas y la sostiene. Está caliente. Comienza a juguetear con ella frente a su amigo.

– ¿Qué dices Na…?

Nagato no dice nada y se recuesta en uno de los sillones que está en la habitación.

Yahiko mordisquea el hombro de Hinata y sigue jugando con sus pezones. Ella gimotea a propósito.

– ¿Y el dolor? – dice entre quejidos.

Él gruñe y aprieta sus pezones. Muerde sus labios de placer. Hinata siente la erección de Pain en su trasero.

– Ha empezado. – le responde.

Le da una nalgada a mano abierta a Hinata. Ella voltea quedando en frente del jefe; la toma con pasión y calentura entre sus manos y le da un beso profundo, a lo vulgar: sus lenguas se tocan jugueteando entre sí.

– Te toca, Nagato.

El pelirrojo se levanta del sillón y analiza a Hinata de pies a cabeza. Está jodidamente buena. No lo pensó más de tres veces y ya estaba sobre ella.

Notó la erección del amigo del jefe, bajó la cremallera de su pantalón, se inclinó y lo vio salir. Nagato y Yahiko están sorprendidos. Hinata le hacía una felación al pelirrojo, succionaba su sexo de forma tan placentera, él no podía más; empujó a Hinata, y se corrió en su pecho.

Yahiko, algo celoso los observaba, no podía quedarse atrás. Tomó a Hinata, la alzó en sus brazos y la penetró fuerte. – Eres mía… ¿Te quedó claro? – Le susurra al oído.


	8. Capítulo 8

– ¡Sakura! Despierta, cariño… ¡SAKURA!

Abro lentamente mis ojos. Joder… Estoy súper cansada, como sí me hubieran dado una paliza. Pues claro, fue el "amo" _Ah, _Maldito bastardo… Me gustaría que le hicieran lo mismo.

– Sakura, hija ¿te sientes mal?

¡Mamá mía! Abro los ojos bien grandes, y me doy cuenta de que estoy en casa. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Mierda.

Me incorporo un poco. Tengo cara de total confusión. De veras no sé cómo estoy aquí. ¡Me duele la cabeza!

– ¿Estás bien?

– Sí, estoy bien.

– ¿Quién es él…?

– ¿Ah?

No tengo ni idea de lo que está diciendo mi madre. Oh por dios. No será que… ¡Ella sabe de Akatsuki!

– El muchacho que manejaba el carro cuando Hinata te trajo.

Así que fue Hinata quien me trajo aquí… ¿Con un chico? Exhalo con algo de alivio.

– Eh… Es… Su primo. – miento y sonrío estúpidamente. Ni puta idea de que chico es.

– Eso pensé. Hinata no andaría con un muchacho cualquiera. ¡Eso jamás! – le sonrío asintiendo con la cabeza. – Iré a hacer la cena. Descansa, te vez horrible.

Toso para fingir que estoy enferma, y de paso para aclarar mi voz. Hinata, me has salvado la vida. Me deslizo por la cama para alcanzar mi celular.

¡Joder! Es domingo, las 7pm. ¿Cómo pasé dormida tanto tiempo? Me levanto de la cama, doy unos cuantos pasos, duele… Creo que la llamaré.

Marco el número de Hinata, pero suena ocupado. _"El número que usted está marcando, no está disponible en estos momentos, por favor inténtelo más tarde." _ Jodida puta…

Me siento en mi escritorio de estudio, agarrándome de lo que pueda, en serio estoy vuelta un porquería, un fin de semana lleno excesos, sexo y alcohol no trae nada bueno. De veras me pregunto cómo la habrá pasado a Hinata. Abro mi portátil e inmediatamente me llega un mensaje de Karin Uzumaki.

**Karin: **Saku, jodida puta barata, dónde están ustedes. Las extraño muchísimo, Kushina me volverá loca, me tiene de empleada. :'( _**Enviado: sábado 9 a las 9:47 pm**_

**Sakura: **Lo siento, amor mío. Pero nos aprisionaron en Akatsuki y no pudimos ir a tu casa. ¿Cómo has estado? _**Enviado: domingo 10 a las 7:15 pm**_

**Karin: **¡HASTA AHORA! No me has dicho qué tal es Akatsuki, cuéntame ¿hay chicos millonarios y guapos? :$ _**Enviado: domingo 10 a las 7:19 pm**_

Me tocó contarle todo, a Karin, es mi mejor amiga; creo que sí ella hubiera ido a Akatsuki las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. En cambio con Hinata… Bueno, ella se dejó caer en las garras del vicio y la lujuria.

**Karin: **¡Joder! Así que la habéis pasado mal pero bien. Me confundes totalmente, Saku. _**Enviado: domingo 10 a las 7:30 pm**_

**Sakura: **¿Y cómo te ha ido con el profesor Kakashi? ;) PD: Pásame la tarea. _**Enviado: domingo 10 a las 7:35 pm **_

– ¡La cena está lista! – grita mi madre y salgo corriendo por el pasillo hasta la mesa. – Sakura, y cuéntame que has hecho en la casa de Hinata.

Mierda…

– Pues hicimos unas cuantas tareas… Y ver películas, ya sabes… eh… cosas de chicas. – a este paso me crecerá la nariz de tanto mentirle a mi madre. Lo siento.

– Sí, sobre todo ver películas. Sakura… Sabes bien lo que habéis hecho. – me pongo pálida al escucharla decir eso, creo que vomitaré. – Cuantas veces te he dicho que pidas permiso cuando vas a salir con Hinata; te fuiste al cine sin avisar. ¿Qué tal si te sucede algo y no lo sabemos?

– ¡Ah! Lo siento mamá, mi teléfono se ha quedado sin saldo y no pude llamarte.

– Sabes que estás castigada. ¿No es así?

– Sí, ya lo sé. – vuelvo a exhalar con alivio.

Luego de la intensa cena, vuelvo a mi habitación y sigo en el portátil charlando con Karin, me cuenta como pasó la tarde con el maestro Kakashi. Creo me gusta su extraña relación, de la manera que lo ocultan, es tan excitante.

Repentinamente llega un mensaje en mi bandeja de entrada de… ¡Itachi! El hermano mayor de Sasuke. Esto es raro; Aquel guapo, genio, frívolo, de 23 años, me ha mandado un mensaje. Lo conozco desde hace mucho y hace como un año que no nos escribimos, pues él está en la universidad, y no creo para alguien tan listo como él, le sea tan agradable que una chica que es todo lo contrario a él, lo joda.

**Itachi: **Buenas noches, Sakura, siento si te interrumpo en algo importante. Quería invitarte a salir luego que sales del colegio. ¿Qué tal como a las 3:00 pm? Saludos. _**Enviado: domingo 10 a las 9:12 pm**_

**Sakura: **Buenas noches, no te preocupes por nada. ¡Ok! Nos vemos mañana. _**Enviado domingo 10 a las 9:15 pm**_

_Oh… Itachi Uchiha_. De solo pensarlo se me derriten las piernas. Cierro mi portátil. Creo que es suficiente por hoy. Tomo un baño e inmediatamente caigo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Otro maldito día de colegio. Odio los lunes; hubiera querido tener más tiempo para descansar. Me siento en mi banca, aún sigo con dolor al caminar.

– ¡Saku! – Grita Karin emocionada al verme.

– Karin, ¿Cómo estás?

– Bien. Toma aquí está la tarea. – me pasa un folder con las respuestas. – No he visto a Hina. ¿La has visto?

– No la veo desde el sábado. –hago una mueca con la boca. – Me ha escrito Itachi.

– ¿El hermano de Sasuke? Por dios Sakura. Él está buenísimo. –asiento con la cabeza totalmente orgullosa de ello. – Pero… él no te llamaba la atención o sí. Es decir… ¿No te gusta Sasuke?

– ¿Sasuke? Quién sabe qué será de él. Nadie sabe si está vivo o muerto.

– Tienes razón Saku…

Suena el timbre de clases, dando fin a nuestra conversación.

Hinata nunca llegó al colegio. Será que se habrá quedado en Akatsuki… Aún tiene el teléfono apagado. En serio estoy preocupada; Pasaré por su casa más tarde.

– Putita, nos vemos. – se despide Karin. – Me quedaré en casa del profesor Kakashi, hasta que llegue su esposa. Pásala genial con el Itachi.

– Hasta luego.

Esa Karin… me pregunto qué pasaría si su esposa los llega a ver. Camino hasta la plaza y suena mi celular, es Itachi; extrañamente me sonrojo.

– ¿Si?

– Te espero en donde siempre. – me cuelga.

En donde siempre… ¡ah! En el parque. Camino hasta el parque, que no está muy lejos del instituto. Inmediatamente lo veo sentado, escribiendo en una libreta; se ve muy concentrado, no me gustaría interrumpirlo. Alza la mirada, y me ve. Dibuja una media sonrisa en su rostro. Me pregunto para qué querrá reunirse conmigo.

– Sakura. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

– Todo bien, ya sabes…

Iniciamos una conversación hablando de nuestras vidas. Pues como mencioné antes hace mucho que no nos encontramos. Me cuenta que hace algunas semanas atrás se graduó de la Facultad de Medicina; claro, era de esperarse que alguien tan listo como él se graduara más rápido.

– ¿Te parece sí te invito algo de merendar?

– Sí, no hay problema. – sonrío estúpidamente.

¿Es esto una cita? Jamás había tenido una. Bueno, sí, pero no tan agradable como la que estoy teniendo con Itachi. Me lleva a un pequeño restaurante, pide refrescos y seguimos charlando de cualquier cosa, nunca se nos acaba el tema. Dice que se quiere especializar en medicina forense. Él es un tipo bien interesante. Y yo… eh… Estoy en Akatsuki.

Le doy un sorbo a mi bebida, mientras me mira con algo de admiración.

– ¿Y cómo te va en el amor, Sakura? – _¡eh!_ Me atoro con la bebida y toso un par de veces. ¡Qué clase de pregunta!

– Pues… No tan bien. ¿Y Nanami? –titubeo. _Nanami es la novia de Itachi. _

– Terminamos hace tiempo. Ella era muy egoísta.

– Oh… Cuanto lo siento.

– No hay problema. – dice en un tono más relajado. – Creo que es hora de irnos. Debes hacer tus deberes del colegio. ¿No es así? – sonríe luciendo divertido.

– Está bien, gracias por la invitación. – inclino la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento.

– ¿Te llevo a casa?

– No, no, te preocupes. Tengo que hacer otras cosas y no quiero molestar.

– ¿Segura? – insiste. _Ah_ jodida Hinata ¿por qué me preocupo por ti?

– Segura. – sonrío con algo de rubor. Se inclina y me da un beso en la mejilla.

– Te llamaré luego. Nos vemos.

Veo cómo se aleja su automóvil, quedando sola una vez más. Tomo camino hacia la casa de Hinata, espero que esté ahí. Pensamientos raros acerca de Akatsuki inundan mi mente. Suena mi celular.

– No te quiero ver con ningún otro hombre.

¡Esa voz! Es Obito. Cuelga.

Repentinamente un carro muy elegante de color negro se estaciona a mi izquierda. Estoy palizada por la llamada, y ahora por este automóvil de la mafia que me persigue. Baja la ventana. Efectivamente es el "heredero" Sale el chofer y me abre la puerta, Obito le da unas palmadas al asiento, indicando a que entre.

– Sakura, Sakura… – susurra en su frívola voz. – Itachi Uchiha. ¿Simplemente no pudo ser otro hombre?

– ¿Lo conoces?

– Qué si lo conozco. Somos más cercanos de lo que crees. – coloca su mano en mi pierna y sube lentamente. – Deja de preguntar acerca de ese imbécil. – el automóvil toma marcha.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – coloco mi mano tratando de evitar que me siga tocando.

– Cuando dije que tenías dueño lo decía muy enserio, Sakura. – quita mi mano y llega hasta mis bragas. Acaricia mi sensibilidad; me hace chillar del nerviosismo. – Señorita Haruno que vergüenza. – introduce sus dedos en mí. – Está el chofer aquí y usted comportándose así.

_Obito Uchiha, es usted un malparido. _

Lo hace repetidas veces, hasta que el automóvil se detiene.


End file.
